Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image pickup apparatus and an image pickup system.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, employment of a global electronic shutter in CMOS image sensors has been proposed. Image pickup apparatuses disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2004-111590 and 2006-246450 have an advantage in that, even when an image of a quickly moving object is captured, the object image is not distorted.